


Close Call

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: After an incident where Adrian nearly loses his life, Lisa and Dracula have an important discussion





	Close Call

He ran as fast as he could, but it didn't feel fast enough.

  
He had been in the market, when a neighbor had called out to him, telling him his son had fallen into the lake.

  
As soon as he reached the door of their cottage, he burst in.

  
Lisa sat in front of the fireplace, holding their five year old son in a fur blanket, two men soaked with water standing next to her.

  
She was sniffling and shaking, gently stroking her shivering son's head.

  
Adrian had been stripped of his wet clothes, his teeth chattering, too exhausted to even look up at his father.

  
Vlad ran to them, hugging them tightly and kissing his son's cold forehead.

* * *

 

After thanking the men who saved his son by giving them new clothes, Vlad watched as Lisa put their son to bed early. There was no doubt he would develop a cold, but luckily he seemed to be okay, for now.

  
He stared at them, deep in thought.

* * *

 

"Vlad, I am not having this discussion." Lisa declared, putting her son's clothes out to dry.

  
"Lisa, we could have lost our son today. He could have died!" Vlad argued, standing behind her.

  
"I'm aware of that." she sighed.

  
"So let me turn you two!" he begged.

  
"Absolutely not!" she yelled, throwing the shirt down to the ground, "Vlad, you will not lay those fangs on our son, nor I! That's final!"

  
"But what about me Lisa!? You expect me to stand back and watch you two die in front of me!?" , he began shaking, blood tears running down his cheeks, "I'm so scared for you both..."

  
Lisa's expression softened as she placed her hands on her husband's cheeks, wiping away his tears with her thumbs.

  
He gently leaned into her touch, placing his hands over hers.

  
"Dearest, you know that there is risks in living." Lisa said, with a firm softness only a mother could have, "We enjoy life because there's risks and rewards. That's part of being human."

  
Vlad tensed, "So I'm supposed to stand back and just hope for the best?"

  
She shook her head, "No. We need to keep moving forward and do our best, together. We took a risk having Adrian and he was worth it, and I'm sure he learned not to play near the lake without any adults around. That's life. You take risks and learn new things."

  
Vlad went silent, not entirely convinced.

  
Lisa sighed, "Love, be honest. What would have happened if I had not come to your door?"

  
That seemed to get his attention, "I... I would probably still be in the castle-"

  
"Keeping to yourself and repeating the same routines." She finished.

  
He had to admit she had a point there.

  
"Immortality bored you to the point where you locked yourself away and refused to see the world. You wouldn't want that for us, would you?"

  
Dracula shook his head, "No, of course not."

  
"So please let us live life in this crazy unpredictable world. Let us make mistakes and learn."

  
He closed his eyes and dropped his head in defeat, but a smile still spread across his face. He hugged her, bringing her close and kissing his cheek, "Of course dearest... but come Summer that boy is learning how to swim."

  
"Oh yes, definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic for you lovely people <3


End file.
